Through the Diabetes Education and Science To Instruct Native Youth (DESTINY) project, the Keweenaw Bay Ojibwa Community College seeks to accomplish the following goals: 1) accurate documenting the prevalence and incidence of diabetes among KBIC tribal members, 2) reducing the incidence of diabetes among the KBIC youth, aged 18 and under, 3) creating a diabetes education curriculum that will be a continuous source of information and education for Native American youth, 4) creating youth programs designed to encourage youth to select science and health related career paths, using diabetes as a model for teaching biology, integrating Ojibwa culture to promote and enhance their learning, and providing information that may influence healthy lifestyle choices, and 5) increasing the number of Native American students entering post-secondary education, particularly in the health field. In order to obtain these goals, the DESTINY project will use an Outcomes-Based Performance Measures project whereby activities are designed to accomplish each stated objective. The objectives of DESTINY are to: 1) develop diabetes assessment tools for specific age groups of tribal youth, 2) develop a diabetic youth screening program and database, 3) create a diabetes education curriculum that incorporates Ojibwa tradition and related sciences, 4) develop age specific youth programs on diabetes prevention and health careers, create a paper documenting the "model" of youth diabetes prevention activities within reservation communities, and 6) develop diabetes education dissemination methods through technology.